The Mudblood Games
by duckling12345
Summary: The Harry Potter people in the Hunger Games! What happens? I suck at summaries. Just read! Rated T for violence and murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This story takes place as though Voldemort won the war, but everyone is still alive that was alive at the beginning of book seven. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dolores Umbridge happily looked down at the audience of 400 terrified young witches and wizards. Everything was going as planned. She cleared her throat. "_Hem, hem." _She coughed. "Welcome to the first ever Mudblood Games. Now I suppose many of you _precious _little youngsters out there are wondering: _What in the world is the Mudblood Games?_ Well, starting this year, we will have an annual fight to the death between twenty-four young tributes: blood-traitors, Potter-supporters, and mudbloods between the ages of thirteen and nineteen, hand-picked by the Ministry of Magic. There will be eight mudbloods, eight blood-traitors, and eight Potter-supporters. These young witches and wizards will be placed in an arena in a fight to the death, until one lone victor remains."

Many people felt a rush of fear. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "This can't be good," she said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I will now read the list of young witches and wizards that will participate in the first annual Mudblood games!"

Hermione's stomach jumped as she looked over at Ginny, who was crying.

"For the mudbloods: Hannah Abbott! Collin Creevy! Dennis Creevy! Hermione Granger! Justin Finch-Fletchley! Marie LeVon! Elenore Creeton! And Alyssa Baskin!"

Hermione looked down at her shoes. She knew she would be chosen, but a small place inside of her still had hoped she wouldn't.

"For the blood-traitors: Ronald Weasley! Ginevra Weasley! Draco Malfoy! Luna Lovegood! Blaise Zabini! Lavender Brown! Frederick Weasley! George Weasley!"

_Malfoy _was a blood traitor? Impossible.

"And the Potter Supporters: Of course, Harry Potter! Neville Longbottom! Katie Bell! Angelina Johnson! Lee Jordon! Alicia Spinnet! Ernie Macmillian! Pavarti Patil!"

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all shared a terrified look. They were going to have to kill each other.

* * *

The terrified tributes walked into a fine hotel. Umbridge started speaking. "You will be sorted into partners to room will wear your house colors at all times, no exceptions. I will now sort you into partners."

Hermione looked with a longing look towards Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Harry.

"Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, you will be partners. Hannah Abbot and Elenore Creeton. Alyssa Baskin and Marie LeVon. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Fred and George Weasley. Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Dennis and Collin Creevey. Draco Malfoy and Pavarti Patil. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Lee Jordon and Alicia Spinnet. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. NOW TO YOUR DORMS!"

Harry and Hermione raced to their dorm. Hermione sighed. "I was so nervous I was going to get Malfoy. Thank God I god you."

Harry sat down on his bed, already Gryffindor Red and Gold. "Yeah. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But- I just don't want to watch my friends die. We've got to do something."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione lay in bed, wide awake. She heard Harry's soft snore. _Lucky._ She thought. _He can sleep._ Hermione sat up in bed. "I can't do this," she mumbled. She grabbed a red and gold sweatshirt and ran to the roof. Once she got there, she let out a sigh and looked out over London.

"You can't sleep either?"

Hermione whirled around. Ron. Of course. "No." She said. "I can't. I also can't believe that I'm probably going to die in about a week."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence next to each other for some time. "Hey," Ron said. "If we're only here together for a limited time, do- do you think we should make the best of it?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her, and slowly pulled her closer to him.

"I mean this."

And then they were kissing. "Maybe we could make the best of this." Hermione said. "Maybe we could."


End file.
